


Reflection

by Lachesissora



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Mirror Sex, Short Drabble, Vaginal Fingering, basically that?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lachesissora/pseuds/Lachesissora
Summary: Look at yourself, in the mirror, at your reflection.
Relationships: Vergil (Devil May Cry)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> I was horny and some friends at discord told me to write my horny away when I was trying to write my fic project. I will not drop their names but you know who you are 😒 🤣

“Look at yourself.” He commands, gripping your chin so you will not turn away from your own reflection. “Look at how wet you are.” His right hand trails down your breast to your stomach, until he stops at your mound. Your breath hitch as his index finger circling around your bud before he glides into your soaking fold. He runs his finger on your fold, back and forth, back and forth, as you watch from your reflection in the mirror in front of you. You can’t help but to mewl when he teases your cunt, and you see through the reflection the way his lips curl upwards.

“So wet” he whispers by your ear as he continues to stroke you. His thumb rubbing harshly on clit causing you to moan his name. 

“Vergil-” You try to move but his grip on your waist is too strong. 

“Not now, my dear. I’m not done yet.” He spread your legs apart, making your cunt more visible to the mirror. Your eyes are transfixed at the reflection of your cunt, glistering with wetness. 

‘You said you never saw yourself down there. So now I’m giving you the chance to look. Beautiful isn’t it?” You watch the way his fingers touch your fold playfully. Then, he inserts his index finger into your cunt, and you keened at the sensation. 

“Look at my finger, dear. Look at how easily I go in and out of you.” The wet sound of his fingers pumping your cunt hypnotise you as you observe it in awe. You never thought the image could look so hot. Then he inserts a second digit, and your head leans back on his shoulder.

By this time, Vergil doesn’t even chastise you for not looking at the mirror anymore. He pumps his fingers in a steady rhythm as his thumb rubs your clit again. His other hand seeks for your breast and he plays with your nipple, adding more pleasure to your oversensitive body. 

You moan his name again and again like a prayer, telling him that you are so close. The knot on your stomach is tightening, and you feel like you can’t take it any longer.

His thrust is getting faster, and faster. Your hips start to rock on his fingers on its own to chase your pleasure.

His hand then leaves your breast and hold your chin again. 

“Look at the mirror, my dear.” Your eyes try to focus on the reflection of your cunt being thrust by his fingers. And you can’t take it any longer. The lewdness is driving you insane! 

“Now cum for me, my dear butterfly.” You give a silent scream as he presses his thumb hard on your clit, causing you to squirt all around his fingers.

He looks amazed at the way your body responded, seeing your cum gushing out of your cunt like a torrent of flood.

You end up collapsing with your back on his chest, breathing hard to calm yourself from your high. Vergil slowly takes out his fingers, admiring the way your cum drips from his fingers to the sheets. 

“You did well, my dear.” He gives a soft kiss on your forehead. And you see the way his pupils darken, “But we’re not even done yet.”


End file.
